It's A Small World
by PurpleSecrectIsland97
Summary: There before her was a pale woman, with wavy black hair, and green crystal blue eyes. Cat was traumatized by her beauty, sure, she thought her mother was pretty, but this woman was nothing compare to Cat's mother. Don't tell Cat's mother she thought that. / Oneshot


_**DISCLAIMER: Dan owns Victorious, I'm just borrowing them for this story**_

There sat a young girl with unusual red velvet hair, styled in two low ponytails behind her perky ears, that were listening to her social studies teacher as she goes on and on about the Civil War. At the beginning, she was actually listening until causally the young girl would check the classroom's clock of how long she was in this class, minutes past and she had gotten bored. She began to doodle in her white notebook she picked specially for this particular class. She drew a princess and a prince riding off to sunset, the drawing took up the paper which the girl didn't intend to do so, but she got caught up in the moment.

The bell rang which startled the girl, she close her masterpiece and grabbed her supplies. She heard the teacher called after them. "Make sure you study chapter nine for the test on Monday! Have a great weekend!" The young student sighed as she heard that, not only does she have to study, but she has to carry the heavy social studies book in her locker _and_ she has to walk home today!

_Talk about getting a headache!_ The girl thought and took her key out to unlock her lock. She never did well with combination locks and has been teased for it since she was the only one in school with a key lock, but the girl did not care. She opens her locker and puts on her jacket, while doing so a particular friend of hers shows up, "Hey, Cat"

The young girl turns around, "Hi Sinj, hows it been?"

"Nothing, just, you know. At your locker, hangin'", Sinjin said trying to sound cool, which made Cat giggle. She knew he had a crush on her, the nervousness of every time she talks to him, and trying to act cool added it to the conclusion. But unfortunately, Cat likes him just as a good friend.

And plus, even though Cat is quite young, Cat may thinks she's a lesbian. Or bisexual. She still wasn't sure, she never told anyone about it. Cat just found herself attracted to girls then guys, not that she had trouble with any guys; it just was she never was fond of them.

"Well, um, bye Sinjin. I gotta go", Cat said as she slammed her locker, leaving Sinjin with him tucking his shirt out of her locker.

|)(|

Cat doesn't have to walk to school every day, it was just certain days, due to her parents' busy schedule, she either takes a ride from her grandmother's or just walk. Cat had to walk throughout this whole week since her grandmother was in the hospital. Cat had prayed that she was okay, she hope she would make it through.

Plus Cat didn't mind walking, it was good exercise anyways. It wasn't like her block was crazy far away, just a good distance.

Cat's stomach began to growl reminding her that she skipped lunch. She's not anorexic or anything, she had to print out a report since her own printer at home ran out of ink. And the printer at the library was screwing around and took up her whole lunch period. Cat was heated about it.

Cat remembers a nearby store, plus she had some money to buy some chips or whatever was good enough in there. She turned a corner and walked past some houses, and spotted a yellow liquor store with a bell that made sounds every time you come in and out of the store. Cat walked across the street and enters inside.

Cat was the youngest one in there, but it was only because there were kids probably still in school, or in after school programs. Cat grabbed two bags of chips, a juice, and two bags of Oreo cookies. She walked up to the counter that went up to her chest. _Curse myself for being short!_

"Are you sure you got enough there kiddo?", asked a young man with tan skin and shaggy dark brown hair. Cat admitted the man was quite handsome, she reminded him of that drawing she drew in social studies.

"Yep", Cat said cheerfully and grinned widely, the man chuckle and smiled. "How cute"

The man bagged her items and told her the price of it all. Cat slide some money and took the bag and waited for the change. He given her the right amount she expected, "Bye sir"

The man chuckle again. "Call me Beck, little lady"

"Okay, bye Beck", Cat waved and walked out the store.

|)(|

Cat opened her bag of chips of started to eat them, she went back to her direction to get home. She stomach began to feel full and so after she finished her bag of chips, she threw over her head to whatever.

She continued her path, until she heard a barking. Then she sighs as she had forgotten about Mr. Stone's bulldog "Gebsee", the most annoying dog around here. All he ever does is barks at everybody the crosses his path. Don't get it wrong, Cat loves dogs; she just hates this specific dog. He sees her practically every day but still barks at her every time he sees her.

Cat took a deep breath; she only has to pass him, that's it. _Nothing to be afraid of, calm down Cat._ She decided to she would dash past the dog, that way it'll be quick and fun, like she is running from danger or something. Cat smiled to herself at that thought, she began to prepare herself. She tied her shoes, fixed her clothing. She positioned herself as if she was an actually runner racing for the marathon. She counted backwards, _ten…..nine….eight….seven…six…..five…..four…three…two one!_ She dashed off across the gated house as the black dog furiously barked at her for no reason. She felt a rush through as she ran as fast as she ran away from the scary dog. She successful past the house, she took a quick look at the dog who was still barking at her, but she was far from reach. Then suddenly, Cat felt her toe tripped over something, she didn't know what it was but it had her flying until a pair of hands grabbed her under her armpits and positioned her back to her balance.

Cat flinched as the pairs of hands let go of her. Cat touched her one of her armpits, still feeling the grip.

"Did I hurt you?", Cat heard a voice from behind her. She slowly turned around.

There before her was a pale woman, with wavy black hair, and green crystal blue eyes. Cat was traumatized by her beauty, sure, she thought her mother was pretty, but this woman was nothing compare to Cat's mother.

Don't tell Cat's mother she thought that.

"Uhhh…no, I'm fine", Cat said quietly. She was still staring at the woman before her.

"Haven't your mother taught you it's impolite to stare _so hard_ on people?", the woman said giving Cat a glare that made Cat uncomfortable. "Oh, sorry", Cat said looking down, her cheeks became bright red.

The woman's face softens, sort of feeling bad. "Would you like a ride home?"

Cat looked up unsure as she watches the woman walked over to her black car, it was a nice shiny Mercedes. "Uh, I'm not sure about that…."

"It's going to rain", the woman announce as she looks up at the grey clouds. Cat looked up too, and believed it was going to rain. Cat walked up the passenger's side, opens the door and then hesitated to go in.

"Come on, I don't bite, I promise", the woman said.

Cat looked at her surroundings on last time and got inside. The woman started the engine and drove away from the scene.

After a few minutes of silence, Cat turned to her. "What is your name?"

"Jade West", Jade said. "What about you?"

"Caterina Valentine", Cat said. "But they call me Cat"

"How cute"

Cat later gave direction to her house which the woman knew exactly where it was. There was another small amount of silence until Cat took a glance at Jade's hand that had a huge diamond ring on her ring finger. "You're married"

Jade nodded. "Yes I am, happily married to be specific"

Cat smiled at that, "How long?"

"Three years, seems longer than that though. Maybe because we knew each other for a very long time."

"So, are you guys, like high school sweethearts?"

Jade chuckle, "Not really, we knew each other in high school, but we weren't what you called "friends" at the time."

"Oh", is all Cat can say.

They were stopped by the railroads tracks of the train, letting all the cars attempting to cross it, to wait for the train to past.

"Ugh!", Jade said in a frustrated sigh, she looked back, but there were a bunch of cars behind her so therefore she was stuck.

"It's gonna take awhile 'til you get home", Jade told the young girl, which she nodded.

"So, tell me about you. Like first off, is that what they make you wear in your school?"

Jade pointed at Cat's uniform. Having to wear a white button-down collar shirt, beige skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. Cat nodded, which gave Jade a disgusting look, which made Cat laugh.

"Also, how old are you?"

"Thirteen"

"Do you have any dreams? Aspirations?"

"I really don't know", Cat said as she thinks about it. "I like to draw"

"Oh, really? May I see your drawings?"

Cat went through her backpack and gave out a stretch book. Jade took it and began to look through the pages. Cat tried to study her face expressions, but they were blank and show no emotions.

"They're amazing", Cat heard from Jade. "You're really talented"

"Thanks", Cat said cheerfully. Jade gives back the stretch book back and Cat puts it in her backpack.

"You have unusual red hair", Jade pointed out.

Cat giggled, "I dyed it, I was a brunette"

Jade's raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Cat nodded slowly. "Yep, last year"

Jade gave out an impressed look, which surprised Cat. Some adults would go on and on how she was so young to make this type of dramatic decision when it was just dye that slowly fades away at the ever so often. Cat asked for her parents' permission, they were fine with it; she can always go back brown if she wanted to.

"I had dyed my hair black, and my parents went nuts about it", Jade said.

"What was your original hair color?", Cat asked curiously.

"Brown", Jade said thinking about it. "I believe so, I don't really know, it's been black for so long I forgotten." Both of them laughed.

"But then again, around your age, I was always against my parents' wishes. Before dying my hair black, I wore color highlights. That frustrated my parents, and that's when I dyed it black. Deciding to be a good person, I asked for permission to get a pierce. My mom said no, and literally like ten minutes after that, I went ahead and got it anyways", Jade said chuckling. Cat then spotted the piercing on her left brow. "Then the unthinkable happen and I got a tattoo." Jade looked at the star in her inner arm.

"Why were you always against their wishes?", Cat asked.

"To get their attention", Jade said. "They were always busy with their work and give me all these gifts that couldn't make up for their absence." Jade sighed and look at the window.

Cat wasn't unsure what to do, but she felt like she needed to do something. Cat slowly touched Jade's hand and patted. "Sorry to hear that"

Jade looked over at Cat's hand touching hers and chuckle. "You're such a cutie"

"Why do people always say that?", Cat said remembering the Beck guy.

"What? You're cute", Jade pinched Cat's cheek.

"My grandma does that all the time!", Cat sort of whined.

"Well, yeah, she's your granny", Jade said letting go.

"Good point"

Jade laughed and the train stopped. Jade sighed of relief as she drove she started past the railroad. "It's about time"

"What's your husband's name?", Cat asked still staring at Jade's ring.

There was an awkward pause, "How do you know you have I have a husband?"

Cat furrowed her eyebrows and was completely confused. "Huh?"

"I said how do you know I have a husband?"

Cat though about it for a second. "I'm lost here"

Jade sighed. "I have a wife, Cat"

"Oh, you mean your-"

"Yes"

There was an awkward silence between them. Cat felt embarrassed and stupid. But she shook it off, "So, what's _her_ name then?"

"Tori"

Cat heard of that name before, but she didn't think that it could be that person, maybe a coincidence. "As in…..Tori Vega?"

Jade's eye got big as she looked at her. "You….know her? How?"

"She's my social studies teacher"

_**Review or**_**DIE!**


End file.
